


She Loves Me Not

by tempewinchester



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester





	She Loves Me Not

Maura ran to catch up to Jane as she walked to her car, "Jane! _JANE!"_

Jane's attention shot back toward Maura. Maura was close to Jane, now, panting even though she normally exercised.

Jane looked at her expectantly, eyes boring into her. Maura became fidgety, the pressure of Jane's expression sending her off the edge.

Her lip trembled. 

"Maura? What's going on?" Jane looked confused, slightly worried.

"I- Oh my god," Tears were threatening to spill down Maura's cheeks now. "I- c-can't"

Jane's expression lightened in sadness, "Maura? What is it? Can you tell me?"

"I can't, Jane!" A single teardrop fell as Maura squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't do it!"

"Can't do what, Maura?" Jane approached her best friend, placing her hand on her arm. Her eyes widened when Maura shook her off. She backed up.

" _I can't let you leave, Jane!"_ Maura shouted, anger and sadness surging through her as her heart pounded violently against her chest. "Don't leave me. I won't let you go with Casey. I can't. Don't you understand?" She sobbed, voice breaking with every syllable. 

"I understand that you are going to miss me, Maura. But we can Skype. I know I will miss you more then anyone. My own family, even."

"No you don't, Jane. You _don't_ get it." The Coroner wiped the tears from her face violently, smudging make-up onto her fingers. "I can't _just_  Skype you! _I need you here with me_. I need to hear your laugh. I need to see your smile. I need to feel your warmth as you embrace me. I need you to be next me. I need _you_."

Jane was crying too now, the sight of Maura so broken... it was the worst thing she'd ever felt. Maura needed her? Surely she didn't mean need in the way she wanted her to. No. Maura isn't like that. Maura is her best friend. That is all. That is all they would ever be for each other.

"I love you, Maura. You know that don't you?" Jane smiled a sad smile, attempting to approach her once more.

"No. Jane. You do _not_ get to do that. You don't get to say you love me and then leave me!" Maura was sharp with her words, Jane noticed vaguely. It felt like Maura was dragging a blade through her, deeper with every word.

"I'm sorr-" She tried approaching, wanting to calm her friend.

"No!" Maura screamed, pushing Jane away a little, "Sorry means nothing, Jane! Stop trying to apologize to make yourself feel better. This is it, this is goodbye? Isn't it? You're going to the airport tomorrow. You're leaving with Casey? This will be the last I see of you." She was shaking, hard, she couldn't get a hold of herself. "I won't have the strength to say goodbye. God, I won't have the strength to _breathe_ without you! Don't you see it?"

"Maura, you will adjust-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Maura snapped. "I _won't_ adjust! I _won't_ feel better! It will _never_ be okay without you! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, JANE?!?"

"Please, Maura- You are my-"

"I'm what, Jane?" her voice was lowered, shaking with pain, "Say it."

"You're my best friend." Jane realized she had said the wrong thing immediately, judging by the crushed look on Maura's face.

"I thought so." She couldn't  breathe, she felt constricted. She turned, running away. Jane ran after her.

"Stop! Maura!" Jane grabbed her by the arm, stopping them.

"You need to leave me alone, Jane. I can't take you near me when you're going to be gone tomorrow."

"I won't leave you alone."

"Why? That's what you're doing tomorrow. Why not never see me again?"

"You won't be alone. You'll be with my mom, Frankie, Korsak, Frost."

"I will be alone. I will always be alone if you aren't there. No one else matters." Maura sighed, then took a deep breath, as if preparing herself. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli. And no, I don't mean as a sister or as a best friend. I am in love with you. You complete me. You are my everything. Do you see it now? Is it clear enough for you? If you leave, I'm nothing. I will have nothing. My world revolves around you. You are the reason I am still here. You are the reason I smile, laugh, live. I can't let you leave. But if you love him, I understand, I want you to be happy. You can leave with him, I just need you to know.  I needed to tell you before I became an old lady, bitter with regret, alone with twenty cats. Just-"

"Maura." Jane smiled, shocking Maura, "Shut up."

Jane pulled her into a kiss, arms around her waist.

Maura's arms flung around Jane's neck, sloppy, but that didn't really matter. Maura was at a loss for words, she couldn't think. Mind clouded with emotion.

Jane pulled back, biting her lip lightly, suppressing a childish giggle.

"So, Miss Isles, how are we going to explain this to my mom?"


End file.
